


3 volte in cui Daimon ha pensato di trasferirsi e una volta che l'ha fatto

by liu_Qgirl



Series: And the world goes to. . . [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Daimon Hellstrom is tired of human's shit, Other, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Hates Magic, just a little horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liu_Qgirl/pseuds/liu_Qgirl
Summary: New Orleans è una città con molti pregi, ma ultimamente Daimon non fa che scontrarsi con i suoi difetti.Forse è ora di cambiare aria!
Series: And the world goes to. . . [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266158
Kudos: 2





	3 volte in cui Daimon ha pensato di trasferirsi e una volta che l'ha fatto

3 times Daimon thought about moving and one time he did 

Il sapore del Po’boy non aiutava a mascherare quello fetido dell’inferno. Quello era un dato appurato già da tempo, il retrogusto di fumo e sangue sembrava persistere per giorni come un’ombra. 

Dopo un lungo periodo passato lì, quello rimaneva dentro di lui, oscurando ogni cosa con cui veniva a contatto. Il che stava a spiegare la sua espressione disgustata e la mancanza assoluta della voglia di fingere che la persona davanti a lui non fosse un’altra totale seccatura che la sfortuna gli aveva fiondato davanti per rendere quella giornata ancora più orribile di come si prospettava al principio.

C’era da sottolineare che la donna non sembrava più entusiasta di lui, le mani rugose percorsero una parabola in aria, quasi a dare più forza a ciò che andava ripetendo per quello che sembrava la millesima volta: “Le dico che è un fantasma” le sue parole venivano trascinate fuori dalla bocca come solo la gente a New Orleans sapeva fare.

New Orleans. Famosa città che traballava più di altre sul confine tra questo e l’altro mondo, come un funambolo ubriaco, bendato e senza rete di protezione sotto. Quest’ultima descrizione valeva anche per la maggior parte di persone con cui lui veniva a contatto. Sospirò, estremamente seccato: “Le dico che sono in pausa”. 

Ci volle tutta la sua volontà per evitare un'azione precipitosa che gli sarebbe valsa cattiva pubblicità tra il vicinato. Se faceva quel lavoro era per aiutare le persone dopotutto, non per spaventare seccanti signore. 

La donna sbuffò, scuotendo con una mano i capelli chiari via dalla faccia, il vistoso orecchino che faceva allungare il lobo era ancora più ripugnante di quella giornata: “Lei è un cafone, c’è un fantasma, mon dieu, un fantasma nella vasca da bagno” si dovette mordere la lingua per evitare di fare constatazioni sulla sfortuna dello spirito in questione: “E vuole il mio sangue, quasi sicuramente è mio padre, pace all’anima sua, ci trascorreva ore in quella vasca”. Daimon sospirò pesantemente: “Vecchia casa, vecchie tubature, non utilizza molto la vasca, non è inusuale che qualche volta esca dell’acqua sporca” “Merde, i rumori allora? I rumori sono anche loro tubature??? Se lei è solo troppo spaventato per venire ad accertarsene mi basta un gris gri . . .” “Abito sotto casa sua!” ruggì, buttando il panino sul tavolo: “Li sento quei cazzo di rumori, sono gli stessi cazzo di rumori che ci sono nel mio bagno, e suo padre è vivo, abita a due isolati da qui!” la donna si limitò a guardarlo, per la durata del suo sfogo, poi ricominciò a parlare: “Astrazione! Mi vuole fuori da quella casa, ma che io sia dannata, quella casa è di mia madre. . .” ed ecco che ricominciava. 

Daimon richiuse la sua mano di scatto, graffiandosi con le unghie affilate. Quante volte l’aveva sentita, quante volte? Sospirò pesantemente: “Lei ha messo i cristalli che le ho detto alle finestre?” si limitò a chiedere. La donna aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte prima di annuire: “Bene, suo padre non può entrare in casa sua, l’unica infestazione che questo palazzo sta subendo è la sua persona nel mio appartamento. . .” “E la puzza di zolfo???” esordì la donna: “Ogni tanto c’è una gran puzza di zolfo, come se ci fosse l’inferno stesso ad aprirsi sotto il pavimento” Daimon si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia con un gemito. “Signora Canjen, come le ho già spiegato, è sul pianerottolo sopra il mio, queste cose possono. . .” “E’ mio padre!” Ululò lei: “Sa che odio quel fumo nerastro! Ho dovuto ridipingere due volte la cucina!” 

L’uomo si mise una mano alla testa, sconfitto. Aveva bisogno di una nuova sistemazione. Ne aveva assolutamente bisogno. 

“Verrò a darci un’occhiata” concesse. La donna cessò il suo farfugliare: “Parfait!” disse, riprendendo la sua ingombrante borsa da terra. Fece qualche passetto verso l’uscita, i tacchi che ticchettavano sul pavimento in legno. Si bloccò davanti alla porta, girandosi verso di lui per scrutarlo, le sopracciglia corrugate: “E, cher, finisci quel panino, sei pallido” annunciò, andandosene. Daimon rimase a fissare la porta. Non aveva più fame ora. Lasciò il panino sul tavolo mentre si alzava. 

La signora Canjen era l’unico cliente che aveva avuto quella settimana. E sebbene fosse venuta tre volte, non faceva prospettare il meglio. Per ora gli era andata piuttosto bene anche per il fatto che Jericho preferiva adoperarsi contro altri tipi di fantasmi, e a meno di qualche cataclisma, continuava a visitare i suoi pazienti assiduamente nelle spoglie di dottore in psicologia. Gli altri praticanti della magia, disseminati sulla città come le briciole sotto un tavolo, erano troppo deboli o inesperti per fare fronte a tutto, e il più delle volte o si trasferivano in un luogo meno incasinato o dirigevano il lavoro ad esperti. O perivano. Il cimitero contava già parecchie lapidi di persone che speravano di scamparla contro il soprannaturale. Ma ora. . . ora c’era la sempre amata Wanda ad aggirarsi per le strade. E sebbene la sua magia fosse di altra natura rispetto alla loro, era più che sufficiente per mettere una pietra sopra a tutto ciò che la città sembrava rigurgitare ininterrottamente sul resto del mondo. 

Corrugò la fronte, dando un’occhiata alla strada sotto la finestra. Umano, umana, umano, umano, umana. . . sarebbe stato perfetto, se non fosse che si annoiava terribilmente.

*****************

  
  


La giornata era stata lunga e vuota. 

A occhi aperti sul letto, Daimon cercava di ricordare come si dormiva quando non si crollava di stanchezza. Senza sogni, né incubi. Solo un buon sonno ristoratore. 

Chiudere gli occhi a quanto pare non era abbastanza. 

Era notte inoltrata, o forse si poteva dire già mattino, e questo lo confondeva. Forse era stato troppo tempo all’inferno. Lì ogni cosa succedeva ancora e ancora e ancora in un ritmo serrato o inesistente. Approcciarsi direttamente con la terra o con gli umani era difficile. Era sorprendente riscoprirsi a pensare a qualcosa del genere. Trattare con gli umani vivi e complicati era diventato confuso, pieno solo di cattive notizie. Era mai stato diversamente? 

Lasciò andare un pesante sospiro, sperando di rilassarsi. La sua mente stava correndo dietro ai mille pensieri che aveva per la testa, non tutti erano esattamente coerenti, il che voleva dire che se non altro i primi segni di stanchezza stavano cominciando a palesarsi. Magari se teneva gli occhi chiusi, non serrati, ancora per un poco. . . un rumore lo mise all’erta. 

Rimase immobile, cercando di carpire di più. 

Proveniva dal soggiorno. 

Era poco più di un fruscìo, un lieve strascicare. 

Mugugnò debolmente, sperando che non fosse un demone venuto per cercare di ucciderlo. A volte succedeva. O forse. . . si. Magari un po’ di violenza era quello che gli mancava per mettere fine alla giornata! Ma non riusciva a percepire nessuna presenza demoniaca nella casa. C’era da dire che i demoni solitamente usavano presentarsi coprendolo d’insulti, quindi probabilmente non stava correndo pericoli, ma poi c’erano anche umani fanatici a cui la nomea di “figlio di Satana” non stava a genio. . .rimase in ascolto, senza alzarsi. 

Gli tornò in mente una delle tante scene di vampiri dormienti nelle loro bare che venivano svegliati improvvisamente da un paletto. Non era un vampiro e non stava dormendo, ma un paletto nel cuore non era una prospettiva piacevole. Sembrava essere tornato il silenzio, solo, il rombo delle macchine che passavano nelle strade lo intervallava. 

Poi, un altro fruscio e un rumore secco. 

Ottimo, un procione. Terribili animali. Non era abbastanza per alzarsi dal letto, ma lo era per infastidirlo. 

Si rigirò, stringendo a sé il cuscino. Altro fruscio. E uno sgranocchiare. 

Se avesse messo i denti sui suoi libri? 

Preso dall’angoscia si alzò di scatto, mettendo i piedi per terra. Fece comparire il tridente nella sua mano. Aprì velocemente la porta, pronto a dare all’intruso uno spavento che avrebbe raccontato ai suoi nipoti, sempre se i procioni siano in grado di narrare vicende ai loro simili e se vogliano avere a che fare con la prole della loro prole, che ne sapeva lui delle abitudini di quelle bestiacce? 

Ma dietro la porta non c’era un procione. 

Nemmeno un demone. 

O un fanatico con la pistola in mano. 

O qualunque altra cosa rientrasse nel suo piuttosto nutrito range di normalità. 

Un uomo con una brillante armatura rosa che spiccava in contrasto col cappotto liso se ne stava seduto sulla sua sedia sgranocchiando i resti del suo panino. 

Lo guardò dall’alto al basso, come se fosse inaspettata la sua presenza, poi l’espressione da confusa si rilassò: “Ah, tu devi essere Daimon” esordì con un sorriso ammiccante che da solo poteva contribuire a sciogliere parte delle calotte polari. Rimase immobile, stranito. C’era qualcosa nel suo modo di stare lì che gli faceva gettare all’aria tutta la foga di un momento prima. 

Cercò di assimilare quel personaggio a qualche cosa, era quasi sicuro che fosse uno tra gli X-men forse? Il suo cervello doveva essere un po’ annebbiato dalla stanchezza.

Comunque uno dei buoni. Quindi nessuno che meritasse di essere infilzato vivo dal suo tridente. 

O meglio, qualcuno che meritava di essere infilzato vivo dal tridente così come ogni altra seccatura umana con cui aveva a che fare. Abbassò l’arma, facendola sparire. 

Il sorriso dell’altro era ancora presente quando si alzò pigramente dalla sedia: “Nessun rancore mon amì, non intendevo essere sgarbato” batté con una mano sulla sua spalla, la sua voce molto più suadente di quanto fosse umanamente possibile. 

Scosse la testa. Feromoni. Fottuti feromoni, avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto prima: "Fuori" ruggì come avvertimento. L’altro non se lo fece ripetere. Prese il suo panino dalla tavola mettendoselo tra i denti e poi sparì saltando dalla finestra. 

Ebbe l’impulso di andare a controllare se si fosse sfracellato al suolo, ma non gli importava abbastanza per farlo. Una volta uscito l'altro le idee erano un poco più chiare. 

Già, era una cosa che poteva succedere a New Orleans, trovarsi Gambit in casa. Ne aveva sentito parlare, ma credeva che fosse propaganda anti-mutanti. Arricciò il naso. 

Che città terribile.

*****************

  
  


“E quel. . .coso. . . lo hai comprato quanti anni fa?” 

Daimon incrociò le braccia. Mai tirare fuori il proprio telefono in un raduno di supereroi: “E’ comodo” sibilò, richiudendo l’imputato e facendolo scomparire. Tony Stark gli restituì uno sguardo incredulo: “Senti, quel telefono mi sta supplicando di mettere fine alle sue sofferenze. . .” 

“E’ comodo” ripeté, la voce un poco più infastidita “Sai cos’è comodo? Un prodotto Stark, ti faccio un buon prezzo. . .” “Non c’è bisogno” disse tra i denti, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile. “Davvero, ti prego, se è un problema di soldi te lo regalo io, è inguardabile” 

“Tony” cercò di sviarlo Wanda: “Se sei in modalità caritatevole mi piacerebbe averne uno” “Sono soddisfattissimo del mio cellulare” le diede man forte. 

In quel caso poteva apprezzare lo sforzo. 

Tony si aggiustò la cravatta: “No, non capisco cosa avete voi. . .” lasciò girare le mani nel vuoto per qualche secondo in una direzione generica prima di continuare: “Praticanti di magia contro l’evoluzione tecnologica, non ditemi che avete qualcosa da nascondere!” 

Solo la botola che può spedirti parecchio in basso Stark, pensò. 

Si pentì quasi subito di quel pensiero. 

Chissà quanti telepati c’erano in quella stanza. Emma, col suo sempre intricato vestito da burlesque, alzò un bicchiere verso di lui. Sbuffò. Fanculo. “Che problema hai col mio telefono?” chiese, cercando di mantenere la calma. 

Non era strano vedere eroi accanirsi contro altri. . .eroi, persone a caso, entità o cose del genere, meglio evitare una crociata nei suoi confronti. Sarebbe stata estremamente seccante. 

“Potresti fare videochiamate” illustrò l’uomo: “Non mi interessa” “Controllare un sito. . .” “No” “Scaricare app, trovare fantasmi nel web, aggiornarti sulle ultime tendenze sui pantaloni di pelle” “Nah”. L’uomo sparò altre cartucce inutilmente prima di arrivare a: “Sarebbe più bello. . .per la tua immagine” 

Daimon alzò un sopracciglio, desideroso di finire quella conversazione prima che il suo autocontrollo fosse superato dalla voglia di dare fuoco al petulante uomo che gli stava davanti e osservò il telefono che Stark teneva fra le mani. Fece un grosso sospiro, cercando alternative al  _ dare fuoco al telefono _ . 

Poi, un’idea. 

Fece riapparire il cellulare, guardando Stark dritto negli occhi, aprì la schermata e modificò la struttura esterna in modo che fosse identico a quello, a parte per un particolare: anziché la firma c’era il simbolo che aveva sul petto. Tony rimase interdetto per un attimo: “Questo è illegale” pronunciò: “Fammi causa, ma tornerò all’altro telefono che offende tanto la tua vista” disse a denti stretti. Stark fece per dire qualcosa, ma preferì scrollare le spalle e allontanarsi. 

Wanda sospirò: “Un telefono gratis era troppo per il tuo ego?” sorseggiò il vino: “E dovere un favore a Stark? Per piacere!” sbottò. 

Quell’uomo lo infastidiva. A pensarci bene, molti in quella stanza lo infastidivano. Wanda alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Non sia mai dovere essere carino con qualcuno” Ignorò la frecciatina: “Mi trasferisco”. La faccia di Wanda rifletteva la sua sorpresa: “Cosa?” 

Scrollò le spalle: “In Pennsylvania ci sono stati parecchi squilibri, andrò là, non servono tanti assi tutti in un posto, New Orleans non è la New York dei mostri” Wanda scosse la testa: “Jericho è preoccupato per te Daimon, e sebbene tu…” si bloccò, ma Daimon non era tanto stupido da non sapere a cosa volesse alludere. 

Non le piaceva. Il piccolo progetto di Jericho per… tenerlo sott’occhio? Renderlo una persona migliore? Chissà che gli girava in testa, ma qualunque cosa fosse non le andava a genio. Non andava a genio nemmeno a lui, ma almeno Jericho era simpatico. 

La donna corrugò la fronte, cercando delle parole più adatte di quelle che stava per enunciare: “Condivido la sua preoccupazione. Quelli come noi hanno poche persone con cui parlare e più di un modo per fare grossi errori” la sua voce era rimasta ferma nel dirlo, ma era palese a quali errori alludesse. Fece per dirle che almeno lui non aveva mai attuato un genocidio, ma si trattenne. Era troppo anche per lui rinfacciarle questo. 

“La caduta è inevitabile, meglio non corrucciarsi troppo” borbottò a bassa voce. L’altra gli rivolse uno sguardo affilato: “Parli come se avessi già perso la partita, in quel caso un avviso più . . .diretto sarebbe gradito” Daimon sorrise, appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo: “Vi invierò il mio indirizzo, se vedete piovere sangue saprete dove trovarmi” disse, per poi sparire tra le fiamme senza curarsi di aggiungere altro.

*****************

  
  


Jenkintown era una cittadina tranquilla. 

Forse no, ma di certo ora lo era ancora meno. Tranquilla. 

Daimon rimirò per l’ennesima volta l’aura oscura che circondava l’edificio davanti a lui. 

Lo State Hospital sembrava appena uscito da un racconto dell’orrore, le pareti a mattoni rossi facevano risaltare le colonne biancastre e sottili poste all’entrata, che nella poca luce di quel giorno nuvoloso parevano quasi vecchie e fragili ossa. La vegetazione cresceva rigogliosa, stringendo l’edificio in un soffocante abbraccio verde scuro che in alcuni punti ricopriva finestre e pareti. 

Una tana perfetta per demoni, fantasmi o satanisti insomma. Restava solo da scoprire quale tra le categorie elencate si fosse aggiudicata tale rarità. 

Si avvicinò al vecchio portone di legno, conscio che il suo cliente non avrebbe mosso un passo in più verso l’edificio. Anche le scale erano ricoperte di arbusti e erbaccia, notò con disappunto, cercando di piazzare bene il piede. 

L’uomo che lo aveva accompagnato tossì rumorosamente, cosa che aveva fatto piuttosto spesso nel corso del loro incontro, al suo girarsi prese un grande sorso dalla bottiglietta che teneva sotto braccio prima di parlare: “Bene, vi ho portato qui” disse con voce strozzata, prima di schiarirsi la voce e ricominciare: “Vi ho portato qui, ora. . .” esitò: “Non verrò dentro con voi, come anticipato, avete un’assicurazione in caso di. . .?” esitò nuovamente. 

Daimon sbuffò divertito. Un’assicurazione sulla sua vita sarebbe stata disastrosa. “Se morirò là dentro non credo che ci sarà un altro fantasma” pensò ad alta voce, toccando il portone screpolato con la mano. 

Dolore, e un senso di vuoto che sembrava cercare di rubargli quel calore che bruciava incessantemente dentro di lui. 

Come potevano gli esseri umani non accorgersene? 

Infilò la chiave nella serratura. Tirò la porta verso di sé e poi la schiavò, quella si aprì con un cigolio che si sparse per le stanze disadorne, allungandosi nel tempo quasi fosse un campanello per segnalare la sua presenza. Daimon rimase un attimo a guardarsi intorno, dalle finestre sporche di polvere entrava una luce troppo fievole per rischiarare l’interno. Una volta chiusa la porta sarebbe stato difficile decidere dove mettere i piedi. Sentì di nuovo il tossire dell’uomo in strada, stavolta più lontano. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide qualcosa muoversi nel buio. Fantasmi. Avrebbe dovuto aprire un girone di scommesse. Ma con chi? 

Daimon sospirò, poi chiuse la porta dietro di sé, rimanendo in una semi-oscurità: “Allora” annunciò ad alta voce: “Ne vogliamo parlare?”, con sua enorme sorpresa, non fu il silenzio a rispondergli.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Buon 2021!  
> Sono tornata!  
> Questa è la terza parte della serie "And the world goes to...".  
> La coppia principale è Daimon Hellstrom x Flash Thompson (anche se in questa storia mancava Flash, ma sottigliezze).  
> Presto pubblicherò la quarta parte!  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia:  
> -primo: non ho mai assaggiato un po' boy, è un panino che fanno a New Orleans, ma dalle immagini sembra delizioso!  
> -secondo: Dovevo mettere Gambit che si infila tipo procione negli appartamenti altrui? Certo che sì!  
> -terzo: Jenkintown è una cittadina della Pennysilvania, che come particolarità ha che è distante pochi kilometri da Philadelphia e Andi abita lì.
> 
> BUONA VITA


End file.
